U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,767 (Schad) relates to an apparatus for producing molded plastic articles which is capable of simultaneously producing and cooling the plastic articles. The apparatus has a stationary mold half having at least one cavity, at least two mating mold portions, each having at least one core element, mounted to a movable carrier plate which aligns a first one of the mating mold portions with the stationary mold half and positions a second of the mating mold portions in a cooling position, a device for cooling the molded plastic article(s) when in the cooling position, and a device for moving the carrier plate along a first axis so that the aligned mold portion abuts the stationary mold half and the second mating mold portion simultaneously brings each plastic article(s) thereon into contact with the cooling device. The carrier plate is also rotatable about an axis parallel to the first axis to permit different ones of the mating mold portions to assume the aligned position during different molding cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,431 (Neter) discloses a rotary cooling station to be used in conjunction with a high output injection molding machine and a robot having a take-out plate. A high speed robot transfers warm preforms onto a separate rotary cooling station where they are retained and internally cooled by specialized cores. The preforms may also be simultaneously cooled from the outside to speed up the cooling rate and thus avoid the formation of crystallinity zones. Solutions for the retention and ejection of the cooled preforms are described. The rotary cooling station of the present invention may be used to cool molded articles made of a single material or multiple materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,244 (Chen) discloses a take-out device for use with a machine for injection molding plastic articles such as PET preforms. The take-out device has a plurality of cooling tubes that receive hot preforms from the molding machine, carry them to a position remote from the molds of the machine for cooling, and then eject the cooled preforms onto a conveyor or other handling apparatus. The preforms are retained within the cooling tubes by vacuum pressure, but are then ejected by positive air pressure. A retaining plate spaced slightly outwardly beyond the outer ends of the cooling tubes is shiftable into a closed position in which it momentarily blocks ejection of the preforms during the application positive air pressure, yet allows them to be dislodged slightly axially outwardly from the tubes. Such slight dislodging movement is inadequate to vent the air system to atmosphere such that sufficient dislodging air pressure remains in tubes where the preforms might otherwise tend to stick and resist ejection. After the momentary delay, the plate is shifted to an open position in which all of the dislodged preforms are freed to be pushed out of the tubes by the air pressure. Preferably, the retaining plate is provided with specially shaped holes having pass-through portions that become aligned with the tubes when the plate is in its open position, and smaller diameter blocking portions that become aligned with the tubes when the plate is in its closed position. The smaller diameter blocking portions exceed the diameter of the neck of the preforms but are smaller in diameter than the flanges of the preforms such that surface areas around the blocking portions overlie the flanges to block ejection of the preforms as they undergo their dislodging movement.
U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0138696 purports to disclose a method and device for the secondary treatment and the cooling of preforms once they have been removed from the open mould halves of an injection moulding machine. The preforms are removed from the open moulds while still hot, by means of water-cooled cooling sleeves of a removal device, and are subjected to intensive cooling during the duration of an injection moulding cycle. Both the entire inner side and the entire outer side of the blow-moulded part are subjected to intensive cooling. Secondary cooling is then carried out, the duration thereof being equal to a multiple of the duration of an injection moulding cycle. After being removed from the casting moulds, the preforms are dynamically introduced into the cooling sleeves until they fully touch the walls thereof. The inner cooling is carried out in a time-delayed manner.